Cloudy Thoughts
by smilingcoffee
Summary: No Timeskip Lyon has fallen for Fairy Tail's lovely Juvia Lockser. With thoughts of moving on, will Juvia return the feelings? Eventually, Gray begins to experience emotions he'd never felt before. Will it be Lyon or Gray? TWOSHOT w/ ALTERNATE ENDINGS!
1. Gray or Lyon?

**Thank you for coming in and giving this story a read! Please, I do not appreciate any flames or criticism for that matter... I'm not looking for improvement in writing(I got my English and history class for that). A review to see if you like it is greatly appreciated and also let me know if you're a LyonxJuvia or GrayxJuvia shipper or both!(:**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Fairy Tail!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Juvia was sitting alone in the early morning. She always sat at this certain table just waiting for that one person to come, Gray. In her hand was a flier that she found the day before.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Are you looking at that Ice Sculpture flier?" <em>

_Juvia's head shot up and turned around to see Mirajane, the beautiful S-Class mage. "Oh, uhm... Juvia just thought it was interesting." _

_"The request board is usually only for jobs ," Mirajane said as she looked at the board full of a variety of different papers. "I usually like to put in fliers like contests. There not really jobs but you can earn jewels by participating." _

_Juvia pulled off the flier and read through it one more time. Akane Resort, a familiar location, was hosting an Ice Sculpture contest with the grand prize being 1,500,000 jewels. The catch was that magic is not allowed which gives everyone a fair shot. They are also looking for water Mages to provide water to freeze up to make ice. _

_"You should ask Gray to go with you," Mirajane suggested. The sudden recommendation made Juvia blush and fantasize. She agreed and it filled her with excitement and happiness. The next day, she came to the guild earlier than usual. She was just so eager to ask him that she couldn't sleep well. _

* * *

><p>After waiting a long time with no signs of Gray, Juvia accidentally fell asleep. Mirajane was also there and couldn't help but smile at the cute Water Mage. She left a cup of Juvia's favorite gray tea right next to her and made sure that the flier was sticking out from her arm.<p>

"Hm, Juvia?"

"Oh, good morning Gray!" Mirajane smiled and waved at the stripping, er Ice, Mage. "You're pants."

Gray looked down to see his pants are gone. He frantically looked around and found it near the door of the guild building. It was unlike Juvia to be asleep through this situation which Gray even noticed. He sat at the bar and Mira was serving him some lunch.

"Why's Juvia here so early?" Gray asked as he was eating.

"Oh, just look at the flier that's on her table," Mirajane pointed with a oddly suspicious grin on her face. Gray shrugged off the weird behavior and walked over to the table where Juvia was innocently sleeping. The corner of the flier was stuck under Juvia's elbow, so he leaned over the table to read it.

The flier was white adorned with beautiful blue designs and borders. From the look on Gray's face, he seemed pretty interested in competing. Even though he had never tried ice sculpting without magic, his confidence took over. Gray's close presence woke Juvia up this time.

"G-Gray-sama?" She blushed at leaned back a little. Her blushing made her face warm which she tried covering her up by pulling her hands to her cheeks.

"Are you going to Akane Resort for this?" He asked lifting up the flier and pointing at it with the opposite hand.

"W-Well, yes...," She blushed even brighter and gulped. "Does.. Gr-Gray-sama want to go with J-Ju-Juvia?"

"Well, the prize is big and I think I have a chance at winning," Gray grinned.

"Gray-sama will win for sure!" Juvia blurted out her thoughts.

"You think? Then, we'll go together," Gray's words made Juvia literally melt into her water body. He looked down and noticed his shirt was gone as well. He frantically started to look for it around the building. "I'll meet you at the station in a few hours!"

Back at Fairy Hills, Juvia was going through her wardrobe for something to wear. This was a very special occasion for her. Even though it wasn't her style to show off a lot of skin, she wanted to impress Gray. Hopefully, Juvia's love of her life will notice her. She wore a frilly light blue tank top with white polka-dots along with a matching blue skirt. She had white sandals on along with a light blue lace tied around her neck for a little touch up. Juvia also tied her hair into pigtails. Walking up to her mirror, she thought she was a whole different person, but she smiled. He happily skipped to the train station to meet Gray.

When she arrived, Gray was already waiting for her.

"Sorry, did Juvia make Gray-sama wait?" she said walking up to Gray who was wearing his more formal white coat. He noticed her different attire and eyed her a moment, but he did not comment about it.

"No, I got here a few minutes ago," he handed Juvia her ticket and they boarded the train together. Gray sat on one end while Juvia sat on the opposite end.

A few minutes into the ride, it was getting quiet. Juvia was on the verge of falling asleep, but she was too stubborn to close her eyes.

"Wasn't it Akane Resort where we saw each other?" Gray looked over to her.

Juvia nodded and Gray gave a soft smile to her.

"Should Gray-sama be preparing for the competition?" she asked tilting her head a bit.

"Oh you're right, I should practice my techniques."

Juvia tried hiding in the giggles seeing Gray trying to chisel his ice. He looked like he was struggling and had the 'this is harder than I thought' look on his face. The humorous scene wasn't enough to keep Juvia awake, sadly. She drifted off to sleep with her cheek on her shoulder. Gray noticed the silence and looked up seeing the softly breathing water mage.

He gave a smile seeing how peaceful she looked. He realized that maybe his ice would make Juvia cold since she did not wear her usual warm attire. At his side was his coat that he unconsciously stripped off awhile ago, so he grabbed it and used it as a blanket for Juvia. He sat back down and continue to suffer in his chiseling practice.

When the train stopped to the station for Akane, Juvia woken up to find Gray stripped to his boxers and his coat around her. Juvia had her face turned so hot that steam rushed out of her skin. The ice mage noticed the train stopped as well and proceeded to grab his coat off of the dazed Juvia. Thinking that she was still asleep, he shook her shoulder.

"Let's go, Juvia," he calmly said in front of Juvia's face.

"Y-Yes!" she managed to say while still flushed. "Gr-Gray-sama's pants!"

He was surprised that he stripped again and quickly found his pants. After putting them back on, he noticed that Juvia was red and had steam coming out of her flushed face. He put his hand on her forehead.

"Are you getting sick? Should we go back?" he asked. The touch made Juvia even hotter.

"No! Juvia is okay!" She reassured and they both walked their way to Akane Resort together. The place had gotten more lively that last time they had been here. The competition was being held in the hotel's showcase room. Inside was very big and many people had already gone to chisel their creations. The room was quite freezing since they had to keep the temperature at a state where the ice won't melt. Juvia was freezing, but tried to ignore it to focus on Gray.

"Hello there! I'm the host for this competition, Tulo. I recognize you two from the incident that happened long ago. You two are from Fairy Tail, yes?" the eager host said. Gray and Juvia nodded and were glad to be recognized as Fairy Tail mages.

"Juvia is here to help provide water for the ice!"

"Ah, what a beautiful water mage you are! I was glad too, not a single water mage came to take the offer too," he said.

"No water mages? Then how did some people start on their sculptures?" Gray asked.

"We had a nice young Ice Mage that was participating in the competition," he replied. "We allowed him to create some blocks of ice to get some people started."

We looked where Tulo was pointing to. It was a young man with spiky silvery hair also seeming to have trouble chiseling the ice. He was wearing a long white coat similar to Gray's and next to him was a pink-haired woman.

"Lyon?" Gray suddenly yelled. Tulo walked away and Gray suddenly walked over to the person.

"Gray-sama, do you know this person?"

The young man stopped his chiseling, stood up, and turned around.

"Gray?" he said. "It's not surprising see you here."

"Oh? Fairy Tail Mages here too?" the pinked-haired woman said.

"I'm pretty sure this'll be an interesting competition, Sherry," Lyon replied.

Looking over Gray's shoulder, Lyon suddenly started to blush a little. Without a moment to lose, he passed Gray and held Juvia's shoulders.

"I-Is this love at first sight?"

Sudden confusion filled the atmosphere. Juvia backed away, hesitantly, with her hands to her heart. She stammered and bit an looked to Gray seeming to have an annoyed expression.

"Not this annoying crap," he commented. "You got to be kidding me."

He looked off to the other end of the room with his hand on his forehead. He then, remembered that he had to work on his sculpture as well.

"Common babe, the train will leave soon," a voice was heard from a tall, tanned man.

"Oh okay. Bye Lyon-sama, me and Ren needs to go for the job we're working on together," Ren held to Sherry's waist and they walked out the hotel.

Juvia and Lyon were suddenly alone making it awkward between them. Tulon called Juvia over to provide the water for the ice. But before she could start moving forward, she was held back.

"Wait! Juvia is it?" Lyon stopped her before she could walk. She nodded. "Here"

He stripped off his long coat, and eventually the rest of his upper body, and handed it to Juvia. She was confused and just stared at the piece of clothing with a puzzling expression.

"Here, you're cold, right?"

Juvia didn't know whether or not to accept the jacket. Her heart always did belong to Gray and taking another man's jacket would seem as a betrayl to her. But before Juvia could give a reply, she felt a someone put a coat around her shoulders. She turned around to see Gray eyeing fiercely at Lyon.

"Sorry, she's my comrade," he pulled Juvia over to the opposite end where she was needed. Juvia blushed and held onto Gray's coat protectively.

Lyon glared Gray from behind while putting his coat back on. He continued to work on his sculpture, but vowed to make Juvia his.

After giving all the participants enough water to turn into ice blocks, Juvia decided to check up on Gray. To no surprise, he had nothing but a jagged figure of who knows what.

"Gray-sama," she said. Gray didn't turn around, but he replied back to let her know that he heard her. He was too busy trying to make a 'masterpiece'. Still holding onto Gray's coat, she tried making conversation especially about something that has been clouding around her mind. "Who is Lyon?"

"Lyon and I were both apprentices of the same teacher since we were young," he replied without turning back. "Sorry if he made you nervous when... you know."

"It's okay, it is not Gray-sama's fault," Juvia said.

It was embarrassing to Juvia. She was having thoughts about Lyon, the first time she had thought about anything but Gray and Fairy Tail. It was strange to her. It was Gray that had her seen the beautiful sky behind the clouds she was always surrounded by. However, Lyon's sudden attention of love toward her also made her feel like the sun was shining down on her. At times, she has even caught herself looking onto Lyon instead of Gray. It was all confusing and Juvia couldn't tell what to feel anymore.

Should she move on? Would staying in love with Gray still cause grey clouds to rain down on her again? What if Lyon gives Juvia the feeling of white clouds that would always compliment the sky that would never make her feel lonely again?

* * *

><p>"WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?"<p>

"Juvia tells the truth, that's what happened at Akane!"

Almost every Fairy Tail girl was crowding in Juvia's room at Fairy Hills. Mirajane spilled to the girls about her time with Gray at Akane Resort. But when they returned, Juvia told her about the Lyon incident. With Mirajane's gossiping nature, every girl she told has rushed into her room. Everyone wanted to know about Juvia's love life.

"What about Sherry?" Lucy asked since she had a run in with Sherry many times and knows about her love towards Lyon. "Wouldn't she attack you?"

"She is going out with Ren-san from Blue Pegasus," she notified. "Sherry-san didn't seem to mind when Lyon told Juvia his love."

Many of the girls were in shock of this news. Juvia was being overwhelmed by the amount of people interested in her love life, but she liked to talked with them. They all truly cared about Juvia and want her to be happy.

"How about this," Levy started to write on a notepad. "Everyone write which side Juvia should pick: Lyon or Gray."

Everyone agreed and passed around the notepad for the vote.

Gray Votes: Erza, Bisca, Levy, Lucy

Lyon Votes: Lisanna, Evergreen, Cana, Mirajane

Everyone stared at the tie.

"Mira-nee, you only picked Lyon cause it'd be easier for you to meddle," Lisanna accused her big sister, but she denied having her meddling habits.

Erza and Lucy had bad run-ins with Lyon so they obviously voted for their teammate. Levy and Bisca always had liked to Juvia and Gray's relationship because they had Gajeel and Alzack in their thoughts.

Lisanna thought Lyon and Juvia would be cute together, Evergreen believed Gray doesn't deserve her, Cana thinks that Gray is too stupid, and Mirajane thinks that moving on would be a good change(sure...)

"Well, Juvia," Juvia's head shot up to Bisca's voice. "Who do you want to be with? Surely you're not over Gray just yet."

"No! Juvia will never fall in love with anyone other than Gray-sama!" her face lowered with a saddened look. "... right?"

Each of the girls returned with a saddened look for themselves. Without a word, they each gave her a group hug. The warmth of the hug made Juvia feel better, but she was still confused what to do. They all reassured that they all would support her relationship with any man that she chooses. It was quite late and they all told Juvia their goodnights.

Juvia had another sleepless night. The whole time she was hugging her handmade Gray plushie close to her. This was a frequent routine for Juvia. For weeks, she's been having some trouble sleeping. She wasn't herself, her Juvia personality was on break.

Juvia came to the guild building pretty late and not looking like her usual self. She sat at the usual table with the girls.

"Juvia, are you okay?" Lisanna asked. Juvia was too tired to say anything and simply nodded. She was, of course, lying.

"You don't look so good," Lucy commented. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"Juvia is fine everyone," she reassured.

The sound of the door was heard and everyone looked to see who's coming in. It was a familiar face to everyone's shock. Lyon.

"Lyon-san?" Juvia said.

"Hello," he calmly said. "It is nice to see you again, Juvia."

Every was simply staring at the two just waiting for something to happen. To their dismay, something did happen that they did not expect.

"LYON!"

Lyon was punched from the side and flew a few feet but quickly got back on his feet. He did show any anger and simply wiped his cheek with his arm. We all stared to the person behind this sudden attack and expected it to be Gray.

"NATSU!"

"What?"

"WHY DID YOU HIT HIM?" Lucy yelled and smacked her team mate.

"I thought he wanted a fight!" he said. "So, I got fired up!"

All the girls made a face to him which had a tear drop appear from the back of Natsu's head. Lisanna sighed and pulled him away from the scene. Juvia walked over to Lyon and bowed her head in apology. All the girls observed the potential couple.

"No need to apologize," he said staring at Juvia.

"Why did Lyon-san come here?" Juvia asked.

"I had work close by here... and I thought I would come and see you," he looked away and blushed. Juvia was confused with her head tilted to the side. "Would you like to do something... with me?

Juvia felt saddened by the question. She always wanted to hear those words, but not from Lyon. Juvia was already surrounded by lonliness, but Gray helped her to be free from it. She still wanted that feeling that a certain someone would show her the feeling of love. However, it isn't Gray trying to give her love, but it was Lyon.

"What does Lyon-san suggest?" Juvia was shocked and mad at herself at her response. She was torn whether or not she was betraying Gray, her beloved Gray that she would always love forever. Right?

"How about ice skating?" he suggested with a bright smile which was really out of character for a calm Mage like Lyon.

Juvia was upset at the decision, she always wanted to ice-skate with Gray. She thought ice-skating was perfect for her and Gray. A pool of water, frozen with a layer of ice, and with both of them close together.

"Juvia accepts," she replied looking down twindling her fingers.

"Great! I'm really happy you accepted," he smiled. "I have to return to my guild to let them know I finished my request, but I'll be back in an hour for you."

Juvia did not say anything, but simply nodded. Lyon walked out waving goodbye to Juvia and she returned it. She looked visibly sad at this point.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, you said yes to his date because you wanted to, didn't you?" Evergreen added.

"Juvia didn't know what to say...," she quietly said. "Juvia loves Gray-sama very much, but Lyon-san is returning that love that I wanted from Gray-sama."

"What's with all the commotion?"

The familiar voice shot up Juvia's depressing head and the rest of the girl's attention. It was Gray, he was half-naked as usual, and with his usual confused look.

"Lyon was here awhile ago," Erza notified.

"Lyon? Why?" Gray asked. "What purpose does he have here?"

"He asked Juvia out, Gray!" Mirajane notified with her perky voice.

"WHAT?" Gray's reaction made Juvia smile a bit. She felt better seeing how Gray seemed to care that Lyon asked her out. Juvia's heart started to beat and her face was bright red when Gray turned to her.

"You didn't say yes, did you?"

"J-Juvia... did accept...," Juvia felt remourse. She felt like grey rain clouds were forming and ready to pour out sorrow. But she realized that this was the perfect moment for these girl-to-guy tests. "Did Gray-sama wanted Juvia to reject Lyon-san?

The girls high-fived each other, gave their thumbs up, and was satisfied with Juvia's clever question. Is Gray jealous?

"Well...," Gray started looking away with his hand scratching the back of his head. "Did you want to say yes?"

"JUST ANSWER HER QUESTION GRAY!" the girls yelled in the background. Gray glared at them, but quickly returned his attention to Juvia.

"I didn't think you like Lyon," he admitted. "Lyon can be complicated."

"Juvia doesn't like Lyon," she replied at him. "Juvia said yes so Lyon would not feel sad for being rejected. When one person is rejected from their feelings, they would feel lonely and feel that no one really loves them."

Mirajane sniffed at this beautiful scene with tears and tissues.

"Well, that's nice of you," he gave a friendly pat on Juvia's head which was oddly free of her usual Russian Coassack hat. "Maybe giving Lyon love would knock him out of his cold self."

"Lyon-san isn't cold," her eyes opened wide at her response. Did Juvia just defended Lyon? She quickly tried to recover herself. "Maybe Gray-sama should try befriending him... he might be lonely since Sherry-san is going out with Ren-san and maybe..."

This wasn't working.

"Yeah, well," he went back to the cool self that Juvia fell for. "If anything happens, I'll be there to protect ya, okay?"

Gray suddenly walked away, now without pants. Juvia felt accomplished, not as much as she hoped, but still enough to leave her lovestrucked. Even though she confirmed that her love is still set on Gray, she continued to get ready for her "pity" date with Lyon.

"Did you hear that? She still has her eyes on Gray!" Bisca whispered in a gossip group with the Fairy Tail girls.

"AND, she said that she said yes because she didn't want Lyon to feel bad," Levy added.

"Juvia is a sweet girl, it's natural for her not to make anyone feel down," Lucy said with her arms crossed, finger pointed up, and a confident smile. Erza nodded in agreement.

It was now a war between Gray shippers and Lyon shippers.

"Ah, ah, ah," Evergreen had her finger moving left to right. "Not so fast girls, remember that Gray does not show any signs of returning those feelings."

"That's right, Juvia can't be in love with someone that does not love her back," Cana said. "Lyon would be a perfect match for her."

"Gray and Lyon are so alike...," Mirajane added with a finger to her lips and looking up. She was having an image in her mind about the similarities of the two potential lovers for Juvia. They were both strippers, er, Ice Mages, part of the strongest team in their guild, and nearly had the same personalities. Lyon was a bit more calm and mature than Gray, but that wasn't bad.

"The only difference is that Lyon is returning the feelings that Juvia gives to Gray," Lisanna added to her sister's comment. "Juvia would know better than to pick the one that loves her."

"Now, now," Erza finally spoke to ease the tension between the two sides. "We, as her guildmates and friends, are to not think of Juvia as someone who would do as we would think. She should choose whomever she believes to make her happy."

The girls agreed, but in all of their heads was to push Juvia towards their man of choice. Though, Erza was strictly watching all of them to make sure they do not change Juvia's opinion by their means. Some of them which are too scared to talk to Juvia about the matter. Meanwhile, Juvia had returned from Fairy Hills from freshening up for her day with Lyon. She didn't spruce up her appearance like she did with her time with Gray, but she looked more cheerful for some reason. This was just a day to make Lyon happy, right? But wouldn't this "pity date" hurt Lyon's feelings as well? Juvia doesn't like hurting anyone's feelings, so... what the hell is she doing?

* * *

><p>After Lyon had picked her up to go ice-skating, Lucy had noticed that Gray was watching them the whole time.<p>

"Would you like for me to talk to Gray, my dear Lucy?"

"AH!", the sudden voice of a familiar Gold Key Spirit made Lucy startled and almost had her fallen off of her seat. "L-Loke! Why did you come here? I didn't summon you..."

"Sorry, you seemed to be troubled," Loke apologized with a gentleman gesture of taking Lucy's hand to help her back on her feet. "Gray has been troubled too, no?"

"I'm not sure," Lucy wiped off the dust off of her clothes. "Gray had been really absent-minded about everything other than Lyon and Juvia."

"I'll try to talk to him about it and report it back to you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I believe that Gray has some feelings for Miss Juvia," Loke revealed while pushing back his typical blue sunglasses. "When she first joined Fairy Tail, Gray talked about her a lot."

"How does that tell you that he likes Juvia?" Lucy questioned due to her doubts.

"Trust me, I'm an expert," he sad walked towards Gray. Lucy was left with a dumbfounded expression.

* * *

><p>"Gray," Loke said to get his attention. It worked and Gray looked over to the strawberry blonde spirit.<p>

"Loke? What are you doing here?" Gray questioned since Loke was now a formal spirit and doesn't really have to show up at the guild a lot. But, Loke reassured him that he just simply wanted to visit the guild since he hasn't since Lucy obtained Aries, Scorpio, and Gemini from Oracion Seis member, Angel.

"What's on your mind?" Loke asked. "You seemed to be thinking about something."

"I don't know...," Gray continue to stare at the door where Lyon and Juvia went out of. "It's complicated and confusing."

"Tell me, maybe I can help?" Loke tried getting Gray to speak up. "It might help if you at least get if off your chest, Gray."

Gray was looking uneasy at the thought of telling someone about his thoughts. He was skeptical at first, but he trusted Loke since they were longtime friends. He sighed and allowed his feelings in the trust of Loke.

"I'm just starting to feel...," Gray tried getting the word out. "Weird."

Not exactly the right word.

"I mean like," Gray tried again. "Ever since Lyon has been around really close to Juvia, I get really... edgy, you know?"

"Gray, your pants," Loke said before continuing on. While Gray was putting his pants back on, he continued," Perhaps your feeling something you haven't felt before."

"Like what?" the now fully clothed Ice Mage questioned.

"Are you developing feelings for the lovely Water Mage?"

"Hey! What do you mean by 'lovely'?" Gray sounded defensive.

"I'm not talking about her like that, Gray," Loke had his hands up in innocence. "Are you sure that it's just not feelings that are finally beginning to drip out?"

"Drip," Gray repeated. "Juvia always said that when it rains."

Loke smiled at his trick.

"Gray, admit it, you're falling for her," Loke broke it to Gray who was still unsure about it.

"It can't be!" Gray retorted and stood up. "I mean, she's my guild mate! I'm suppose to feel protective of her right?"

"Gray, your being more protective that you should be," Loke looked serious which was rare for him to act this way. "What would you do when Juvia becomes romantically involved with Lyon, your senior?"

This questioned opened Gray's eyes. He was thinking about it, his answer, what he will do if he loses Juvia to Lyon. Looking forward, he sees himself as lonely, upset, depressed, and without anyone to help him get over his loss. He needed Juvia, he wanted Juvia, he has to have Juvia. She was the one that helped him through many tough times and he always had failed to give her to right attention for her sacrifices. Loke smiled at this reaction and gave a thumbs up to his master before returning to the Spiritual Realm. Noticing that Gray was wasting time standing in the guild, he rushed off to all the ice-skating rinks he knew. But knowing Lyon, he probably just found an empty plain to freeze over as a simple way to have alone time.

"Gray! You're clothes!" Erza yelled after him while Lucy held his clothes.

"AW COMMON!" Gray ran back to grabbed his clothes, but didn't put them back on as he ran out the door.

"Score for Gruvia!" Lucy and Erza high-fived.

"Call back Loke out," Erza said in a serious tone that left Lucy's body shivering. "Not letting Gray think on his own is an interference."

Hesitant, Lucy summoned Loke. Without a word, Loke knew was he was coming for. Oh, this shouldn't be explained.

* * *

><p>"QUICK WE NEED SOMEONE!" Lisanna panicked.<p>

"WE'RE OUTNUMBERED! DAMN LOKE! WE NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO JUVIA!" Cana ran across the guild looking for someone that's close enough to Juvia to talk to her on behalf of Team Lyon.

Team Lyon was in panic that the balance between Team Lyon and Team Gray was disrupted due to Loke taking Gray's side. Many of the girls were out on requests which made potential ambassadors unavailable. However, through a luck in time, a familiar blue-haired Sky Dragon Slayer came through the door with a white exceed.

"WENDY! CHARLE!" Mirajane yelled and pointed.

"But wait!" Evergreen halted the hyperventilating girls. "Wendy is far too young to understand this older girl stuff!"

"What?" Wendy was confused about the situation.

"Darn...," Cana was disappointed. "What about Charle?"

"What about me?" Charle asked.

"Charle, do you know anything about love?" Mirajane crouched down to the small white cat.

"Hmph, love is such a simple topic that everyone believes to be so complicated."

"WE FOUND A CANDIDATE!" Mirajane cheered as she held Charle high in the air with her hands.

Charle blinked at the confusion of why everyone's so jumpy. After an explanation, Charle wasn't interested, but still agreed to talk to the Rain Woman. Wendy tagged along with her to the location of their date which Lisanna spied on them with her Take Over: Wings spell. No one was around, Charle and Wendy hit behind trees since it did not seem like the right time to intervene.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Lyon-san you're amazing!" Juvia applauded after seeing Lyon show off his skating skills on ice.<p>

Lyon showed Juvia a beautiful pond just on the outskirts of Magnolia. The trees were tall and beautifully had little bits of sun coming through their leaves. The little body of water was surrounded by the beauty of nature and Juvia simply loved the scenery. Lyon had froze the pond with only a top layer of see through ice. This allowed the water below to be fully alive which made the Water Mage awe in the lovely scene of many fishes swimming below.

She had to admit, spending time with Lyon was the most fun she's had in a long time. He gave her the feeling of being loved and cared for. Lyon has been the "certain guy" that she had always wanted. However, she thought about Gray again. Would have it been different if her constant rain 'companion' continued to stick along with her? It certainly ended the relationship she had with Bora which left her feeling lonely again.

"Juvia," Lyon said to snap her out of it. He noticed that Juvia was having her thoughts clouded up. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, Juvia's fine," she reassured, but it didn't pass by Lyon.

"Is it because of Gray?" he abruptly asked her.

"Gray-sama? Wh-... What does he have to do with this?"

"I know you probably still love him," he revealed. "I appreciate you giving me a chance to spend time with you, but it is okay if you do not return the feelings I have for you."

"Juvia really likes Lyon-san," she told him with a bright blush on her face. It wasn't the same kind of blush that she always had with Gray. "Maybe someday, Gray-sama will realize that he'll never like Juvia... and then you'll be able to have that chance."

"Are you sure?" Lyon was really close to Juvia which made her heart beat go faster. They almost looked like they were giving each other eskimo kisses. Lyon looked deep into Juvia's beautiful blue eyes.

"Lyon-san has treated Juvia so well," she said and wrapped her arms around Lyon's lower body in a warm hug. "If I end up not being with you in the future, I hope you find a wonderful partner to love and cherish forever."

It was one of those few times where Juvia had spoken for herself by using "I". She smiled when giving Lyon the hug and felt happy when he returned it. They both took a break from the ice and decided to view the nature around them. The trees were fully grown, the flowers were just bloomed, the fishes were healthy and alive, and the birds chirped peacefully.

"It's beautiful here," Juvia commented and began to look at the sky. This made her remember the time when she first looked at the skies, when she met Gray. She looked back down to avoid thinking about him. It was true, she didn't want to think about Gray at the moment. Juvia was confused every time Gray is brought up in her mind. Lyon noticed this and tried to get Juvia to talk about it.

"How did you and Gray meet?"Lyon said as they were both laying on the green grass, cloud gazing.

"How did my and Gray-sama meet?" she repeated the questioned and closed her eyes to picture it exactly. "It was when I use to be in Phantom Lord."

"I heard about that, the guild war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord."

"Yes," Juvia continued. "Gray-sama had defeated Juvia in battle and was about to fall to my end, like a rain drop, he saved Juvia. It was surprising, and what was even more surprising was that... even though the rain had always came along with Juvia, the rain finally lit up and revealed the wonderful view of the sky. All because of Gray-sama was I able to be free of the loneliness that the rain gave me."

She used it again, "I".

"Then, it eventually brought Juvia to Fairy Tail. It was such a friendly, happy place, nothing Juvia has even seen before. Sometimes it would rain without Juvia, but even so, it was still so sunny and bright together with the guild. The pitter patter of the rain went away."

"I never hated the rain, just to let you know."

"No one likes rain, Lyon-san. It always gives a depressing feeling to everyone."

"It never depressed me," Lyon reached over to hold Juvia's hand which she never let go. "I always thought of it like the heavens letting out their feelings. You shouldn't be around those people that believe that falling water than effect their emotions."

Juvia didn't say anything back.

* * *

><p>"I don't think we have to be here, Charle," Wendy whispered below her.<p>

"Fine," Charle agreed in her own manner. "Let's go back then."

* * *

><p>She let go of his hand.<p>

"Juvia... should be getting back," she said.

"Let me walk you," Lyon offered.

"No!" she accidentally raised her voice, but softened down. "I mean... I'll be fine by myself."

Without letting Lyon say a word, Juvia ran off. He did not say anything to her, chase after her, but he let her be. No matter how much Lyon denied it, he couldn't control her emotions. One day, he believes he can have her heart, but that won't be today. Juvia noticed that the clouds were beginning to form into grey ones and she started getting more upset.

"Juvia-san?" Wendy noticed the sound of running and turned back to see the Water Mage that she recently left. "Where are you running to?"

"Wendy-san...," Juvia stopped. "I was just...-"

"Were you running away from that other stripper boy?"

Juvia just realized that she never noticed Lyon strip, however, she didn't answer. She had her head down.

"You know, it is okay to move on," Charle said using her Aera to go to Juvia's height level."There would be a reason why you decided to go off with another person. It is not because of pity like you think. It is because you believe that this boy is better than the one you are trying to be with. No matter how much or how long you love another, it is normal to go to someone else because you are not deserving the same kind of love you are receiving."

Juvia was still quiet, but looked up with eyes full of tears. She was so confused and torn over her heart and her head. Charle was right, however, Juvia isn't doing a wrong thing at all.

"You know," Charle continued speaking. "The love you make is equal to the love you take."

"Juvia, you are the most loving person I know," Wendy decided to speak up. "You deserve to have someone that has the love that is willing to have you take it. Please, don't be sad about this."

Juvia gave a smile and finally said thanks to them.

* * *

><p>"YES!"<p>

"Shhh!"

"Sorry..."

"We now have the upper hand!"

* * *

><p>Wendy and Charle, along with dragging Team Lyon, left Juvia to be alone and think things through. By now, Juvia felt better, but not before the grey clouds began rolling in. She sat on a hill which was near a river.<p>

"Drip, drip, drop...," Juvia has not said that in a long time.

"Juvia!"

Her eyes widened at the sound of that voice, and it wasn't Lyon's. She turned around to see a panting Gray Fullbuster, full clothed, and coming closer. He sat next to her and panted some more.

"What.. are you doing here?" he asked.

"Juvia just wanted to be alone," she answered.

"It's raining," he noted. "But this is your rain, I can tell."

Juvia was surprised that Gray knew what rain was hers and which one was the weather. It was touching to know that Gray truly knows about her.

"Why did Gray-sama come here?" it was her turn to ask a question. "You think the rain is depressing."

"Only because the rain is your sadness," Juvia blushed and looked away from his eye contact.

To her surprise, Gray gave her a heartfelt hug even if she wasn't looking at him. She did turn around to see him with a difficult face. It was hard for Gray to show these kinds of feelings of great affection. For Juvia, however, it was all but worth it.

"Juvia, I love you," Gray said looking into her eyes.

She gasped and had tears falling down from her cheeks. The rain continue to fall, but they were not tears of sadness.

"Hold on."

The two looked up to see Lyon.

"Lyon-san!"

"Juvia, I'm sure you know of my feelings."

"Back off Lyon," Gray defended.

"I'm sorry, even if you're my junior, I won't let you take Juvia away so easily."

They were prepared in a battle stance, but this wasn't the way Juvia wants to see two people fight over love. She came in between them and they calmed down. However, they still shared deathly glares to each other.

"Juvia does not want to tear about a perfectly good friendship!"

"Friendship?"

"If Juvia has to choose like this, then I can't choose either of you!"

This surprised Lyon and Gray. They each wanted to be with Juvia, and wouldn't allow her to be torn like this. Juvia promised to give an answer within a few days, but she is having trouble. With Erza's strict behavior, all the girls, other than Wendy and Charle, were punished for their interference with Juvia's love life. This was something that she had to do on her own. But who will she pick? Was it really too late for Gray to realize his feelings?

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget<strong> **to leave a review to see if you ****are Team Lyon or Team Gray! REMEMBER THAT THIS 'TWO SHOT' WILL HAVE ALTERNATE ENDINGS WITH JUVIA BEING WITH GRAY OR LYON(OR SOMETHING ELSE?)! (: **

**BY THE WAY! The "love you take is equal to the love you make" IS from The Beatles (John Lennon) ~**


	2. Ending A

**Thank you all for the great reviews! It really motivates me to make progress! Now enjoy, Ending A, but I won't tell you right here what ending it is, hehe. You'll probably figure it out anyways, but oh well! This is set in a different POV. Enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>I never thought that one day I would miss her so much. The suffocation of her chasing after me, getting distracted on jobs, and constantly trying to get my attention. Until a few days ago, I realize that this one girl's is the most beautiful person I've ever met. Even if its in a sort of irritating, annoying kind of beautiful. She cares so much about me and I always treated her like dust in the wind. Geez, this is something to regret my entire life. Maybe I don't deserve someone like her. Maybe I am just the perfect person that she will never have.<p>

"GRAY WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" I looked up to see an incoming chair heading straight towards me. I didn't bother to move out of the way, I wasn't in the mood to move around. Using my right hand, I just froze it in its tracks and left it on the table. This demeanor I had was like a dark aura that no one wanted to be near with.

It was a few days after that... particular day. I admit, I probably looked like a complete idiot being with her. Under the rain, with her in my arms, and my stupid confession to her. I mean really, what kind of guy just randomly hugs the girl and tells her straight out the three words. I should have done better so she can realize that she is getting something that she deserves. I had this urge to talk to someone about this situation, keeping everything to myself is just smothers me. Looking around the building, it was fairly quiet so I won't be nervous when talking. Getting up from my seat I was approaching the most logical person to talk to, the most reasonable, smartest, and most knowledgeable of this topic.

"Yo, Mira," I sat at the bar.

"Hi there, Gray!" she smiled brightly, but she seemed kind of off today. She seemed... TOO happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh.. uh.. nothing's wrong!" This time she faked a smile, I can tell. I've seen enough Mira smiles to tell a fake one from a real one.

So, I didn't buy it. I leaned back a little and had my arms crossed with my eyebrow raised at her. She looked even more nervous and tried to avoid conversation with me. However, I wasn't going to back off so easily and it was like I was mentally telling her to tell me what's up.

"I'm sorry Gray!" she finally gave in. "Erza clearly told me not to effect anyone's opinion over this matter of love!"

"Well, Erza's not here...," I looked off just to double check. "And technically, I'm the one talking to you..."

"Fine, what did you want to talk about anyways?" she sighed while wiping off mugs and glasses. "Is it about Juvia?"

"I guess you can say that..."

Mirajane sighed again, set the mugs aside, and leaned over the counter with her elbows. "What exactly?"

"I'm just... thinking how like I took so long to realize that I had feelings for her."

"Why are you thinking about that?" She stood back tall with a confused look on her face.

"I'm just saying like girls, you know, would just give in when they realize that they are not loved back. Right?" I paused for a moment and looked down. "Plus, I don't even think I deserve a girl like her."

"Maybe you don't," this shot up my head to see her with a serious face. "But that doesn't matter to a girl. If she sees that you care, you accept your mistakes, but love her no matter, deserving one another does not exist. You shouldn't care if she's better your better, you should just care that you love her. And that's that!"

"Damn Mira...," I thought.

I left the bar and went back home. I laid in bed looking up to the plain ceiling, hands on the back of my head, and in deep thought. Looking down, I noticed I haven't stripped at all for the past few days. Geez, have I really been out of it because of her? I turned my attention to the window right next to my bed. The sun wasn't shining and the sky was filled with grey clouds. My thoughts were now full of clouds like the sky. They were puffing around my head and I just can't think straight like I usually do. Eventually, my eyes slowly closed and I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>I was in a foul mood today.<p>

"Where's Juvia?" I asked the blonde Celestial Mage that just walked by. She seemed intimidated at first, maybe because my grumpy mood sounded quite demanding or rather... threatening.

"She's been busy."

"Busy with what? She said that she'll have an answer in a few days!"

"She was meaning to tell you, but I guess I should," she took a deep breath and proceeded to speak. "Juvia's been spending time with Lyon, but its NOT what you think!"

"WHAT?" the guild began getting cold and my table froze. Just hearing that made my heart drop. "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO THINK?"

"Juvia didn't think it was fair for Lyon," she said. "Since she had only know Lyon for such a short amount of time, that it would be better if she got to know him more. So.. they just go on jobs together."

"No matter what you said," I looked down twiddling with my fingers. "I still feel like I'm going to lose her to him."

"Don't lose faith, Gray," my teammate put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. "If anything happens, you'll always have us to help you."

I just nodded and she walked away. I couldn't take this anymore, I got my ass up from this pathetic state. Mira just asked where I was going, but I just gave her a wave. I got up on a train and began heading towards a certain location. When I walked up to the building, I let myself in and opened the door. Walking inside, I see people shocked to see me and people that don't know who I am. Looking around, I didn't know anyone in here, but I noticed the Master sitting right across the way. She gave me a hand signal to walk up to her and I complied.

"Young Fairy Tail Mage...," she said calmly. I was about to answer until she stared getting louder. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE? HOW DARE YOU COME AND INVITE YOURSELF HERE WITHOUT-!"

"CALM DOWN MASTER OOBA BABASAAMA, GEEZ!" I yelled at her while fending myself off against her rash attacks at me. She finally calmed down and asked again what was my purpose being at Lamia Scale without notice. "Where's Lyon Bastia?"

"On a job with his team," she answered. "He mentioned wanting some extra jewels to buy a gift for this certain girl. She's so pretty, reminds me of myself back in the day."

"Yeah.. she's definitely pretty," I looked away and noticed a couple. I started thinking about Juvia.

"So... you're the one that has been involved with this love triangle," she shocked me. "You three... so young."

"What does that mean?"

"From what I've seen and heard, you three had fallen for someone so suddenly."

"H-Hey, it wasn't suddenly... I just suddenly realized it."

"Same with Lyon. Miss Lockser seems to be the perfect fit for Lyon's type. But... she had fallen for you quite suddenly too. When Lyon spent time with her, she would occasionally visit the guild and consulted me with her 'pandemonium'. The first time she'd seen you, she was quite infatuated and saw you as her prince that would save her from the rain. You did save her from the rain and had her see the sky for the first time."

"Yeah...," I thought about it in my head. "I remember that."

"Personally, your a nut head not realizing how much she cares about you," that made me feel bad, though I was aware that she cares about me. Well, Juvia had always cared about the entire guild. "But also, Lyon is a nut head for trying to ruin this perfectly good couple."

"For a crazy old woman like you, you're still wise," I gave her a soft smile for the words.

"NOW GET OUT! ITS BECAUSE OF FAIRY TAIL THAT HAD MY GUILD NOT BE THE MOST STRONGEST GUILD IN FIORE!"

After being chased out by the old woman, I returned back to Magnolia Town and into Fairy Tail. It was late in the afternoon and I had no intentions of going anywhere else. I felt a bit better talking to that aging crazy lady. Was all of this really so sudden? We're barely adults here, so I have my choices that I want to have. The guild was emptier than usual at this time of day and all I was doing was staring at the door. I felt like Juvia, except this time, I was the one waiting for her.

"Gray," I turned around.

"Oh, what is it Gramps?" The Master sat on top of the table where I was sitting at.

"I need you to go on a specific mission," he said.

"What? Why me?"

"It involves killing a demon, most likely a demon of Zeref. You're familiar with this sort of deal, no?"

"I am," I had a random Deliora flashback.

"This sort of demon is immune to all attacks except for water, ice based magic, is what I was notified about" this caught my attention. "So, I need you, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, and Lucy to go to the scene of that monster."

* * *

><p>The fact that Juvia was coming along too already had my heart beat going. I didn't know why, but having her close by was making me feel all weird inside. It wasn't like it was my first time seeing her. I have known her for awhile now and this shouldn't be happening. All the girls were amongst themselves while I was staring off near the window. They weren't really talking, but as soon as my eyes were closed shut their inner thoughts were released.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV changed due to Gray sleeping.<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a moment of pause between the Fairy Tail girls.<p>

"How was that date with Lyon, yesterday?" Mirajane was oh too eager to ask. She had a bright, curious smile on her face and was really close to Juvia.

"It wasn't a date, Mira-san!" Juvia had her hands up with a sweat drop down her head. "Lyon-kun and Juvia were just taking a walk!"

"That's it?" Mira tried making sure. "What about those other days when you were with him?"

"Those were not dates either, Juvia promises! Lyon-kun just asks Juvia to go on jobs or walks or stuff!" Juvia's face was really red and her arms were wailing around.

Each of the girls had a giggle under their breaths. Seeing Juvia so shy like this was just too adorable to not smile to.

"Oh wait," Juvia had her finger under her lips trying to project a thought. "Juvia thinks she saw Gray-sama walking out of Lamia Scale."

Erza, Lucy, and Mirajane were close to Juvia's face now. They all demanded to know what happened with Gray at Lamia Scale. Everyone knows he had no business there except when it comes to Lyon. And when something comes to Lyon, it comes with Juvia involved as well. Juvia tried to remember and continued on.

"Lyon-kun asked his Master and she said that Gray-sama and herself had a chat," Juvia remembered. "But she wouldn't tell us what they talked about... after that, Master told Juvia to come back to Magnolia."

"Interesting...," Lucy said scratching her chin. "What did Gray look like when he walked out?"

"He didn't have his normal face on...," Juvia said. "Gray-sama looked like he was smiling... but not a big smile... maybe Gray-sama got cheered up."

Each of the girls had their own interpretations, ignoring Juvia's most logical reason. There was another paused in the circle and all of the Fairy Tail Mages had their arms crossed deep in their own little minds.

"So, how's your relationship with Lyon?" Erza ceased the silence.

"Eh? Lyon-kun is... good," Juvia blushed a little bit. "At this point, Juvia doesn't know who she loves more."

"So, you DO love him?" Mirajane pointed out.

"Juvia loves Lyon-kun... but Gray-sama too!" Juvia had her cheeks on her face still torn between the two, however, Gray was beginning to lose his advantage to her.

Her cheeks began to steam out embarrassment. Juvia tried cooling them off with her hands held on her cheeks but with no prevail. The gossip settled down and their destination was almost approaching. Juvia took another look at the sleeping Ice Mage to see him peacefully sleeping. She noticed that the train was entering a rather warm place, but Gray wasn't stripping for some reason. Juvia sighed, got up from her seat, approached the clothed Gray, and took off his white coat along with his black shirt underneath. The girls' reactions to this stripping were priceless, but they did not question. Gray seemed to have felt better with his upper body taken off, but even Juvia couldn't survive if she taken off even more.

The train stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>POV returned to Gray.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama," I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I let one eye peek and saw blue curls of... her. I slightly blushed since this was the first time being so close to her after that day. She pulled back and I scratched the back of my head while looking away. "We're here."<p>

"O-Oh, okay."

The girls walked out of the train first with Juvia trailing them which I caught myself staring at her. I looked down and noticed my upper body was exposed. Weird, but I hadn't thought much of it. Grabbing my clothes and putting them on, I followed the girls out of the train.

* * *

><p>It was hot, very hot. This place we arrived at was like a desert.<p>

"Oh thank goodness more Mages have arrived!" exclaimed a woman that looked like her clothes would fall off if she sneezed. "Quickly, you must assist the others in annihilating that beast!"

"How long has this beast been here?" Erza asked.

"Who knows! But this demon is getting closer to nearby towns!"

Looking far off, I noticed a gigantic monster that looked like Deliora's mom or something. I could see some people try to fight it off, but even with its weakness against it, the demon didn't seem to be affected by it too much. We all rushed towards the battle getting pumped up for the fight. There was a large crowd of people and luckily, the demon didn't bother fighting back.

"Juvia?" a familiar voice was heard.

"Lyon-kun?"

No surprised that Lyon would be here. Everyone else seemed to be random people with buckets of water.

"Juvia, this is extremely dangerous...," Lyon was concerned. "Please turn back, I don't want you to get hurt."

"But-"

"Don't you believe in her strength, Lyon?" I interrupted her. "If you're so worried then try to protect her, dammit."

"Tch, don't tell me to do something that I will be doing better than you," Lyon gave me a death glare in the eye and I returned one back at him, not realizing that the others had gone to fight the demon.

"Well, at least you've gotten rid of that stripping habit," Lyon commented as he turned around to join the battle.

I didn't say anything more and followed him.

What seemed to be like days was just a few hours. Each of us were getting worn out by our magic usage being drained. This damn monster was worn down, but we were at our breaking point. At the corner of my eye, I noticed Juvia collapsed to her knees, but Lyon was at her side in a snap. Honestly, if no one else was around, I would give a roundhouse kick to his face along with a good knuckle sandwich to his jaw. It looks better in my imagination rather than an explanation in words.

"Juvia, are you okay?" I looked at her in the eye while giving the demon all the spells I can do.

"... Juvia... is okay," she said as she struggled to get back on her feet.

My teeth clenched when Lyon assisted her. Damn, Gray, why aren't you doing anything like that? Juvia probably likes a guy that would actually help her and stuff. But my body, for some reason, wouldn't dare touch her, not even a touch to help her because you freaking love her. This wasn't the way I wanted to love her. I'm not like Lyon and I'll probably never be like him because Juvia will certainly be fine being his. I looked away and thankfully, with all this ice and water, no one could see the sadness of my thoughts was releasing as tears.

I heard a faint booming sound. I looked up to see grey clouds rolling in which made me quickly turn to Juvia. My heart felt like it sank. She looked perfectly fine and perfectly not sad at all. Her sadness use to make the clouds come by, but now, she doesn't look as if she... missed someone. The rain fell from the clouds and we all stopped our attacks. The falling water was extremely effective and the demon finally looked like it was in pain.

"Finally...," Lucy said in annoyance.

"At least this world will be without one demon now," Erza commented.

"Alright, you three stay here," Mirajane ordered. "Erza, Lucy, and I will tend to the wounded back at base camp."

With that, Erza turned into her Black Wing Armor, flew to the base camp with Mirajane with Lucy being carried by that maid spirit, Virgo. When they were far from sight, I turned back towards Juvia. I don't even know if my heart can fall any further. Lyon and Juvia were sitting close that it didn't seem to mind them that I was right there. The nerve...

Things got my attention when the demon gave out a loud sounding roar of pain. My eyes widened when I saw its arm raise up and lower towards Juvia. He must have thought that Juvia made the rain come. I came running towards them, but Lyon already had Juvia get up. Well, I'm already running at this speed. So, I tackled them. At least it worked, the demon's attack missed.

"What the hell, Gray?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

The demon roared again and I used the rest of my magic to freeze its body. However, it wasn't enough and the ice was already starting to crack. The girls didn't look like they were coming back. At this point, I was afraid. Its hard to admit it, but I was scared.

"This is bad...," I said as I was slightly holding onto Juvia. My body felt heavy and I was going to collapse any moment.

"The demon wants Juvia... I can't let that happen," Lyon got up and walked slowly to the encased monster. He got into a stance and crossed his arms. Not that annoying thing again...

"Are you stupid, Lyon!"

"If that is what you'll call it, then so be it! I'm fine to give my life to Juvia and maybe even you!"

"You already did that back with Nirvana! Remember? You idiotically jumped off that cliff!"

"This is different! Think of it as making up for those childish acts back on Galuna Island!"

"No! This isn't the way to do that!"

"Stop yelling at me, Gray!"

"You stop yelling at me, Lyon!"

He broke our eye contact and looked straight at the demon.

"Don't you tell me to stop yelling!" I ran towards Lyon and gave him that punch to his face. He was pissing me off.

"What the hell!"

"You can't give your life to Ice Shell! Juvia needs you! And this is the stupid time to use it!"

"What?"

We exchanged more glares, but I had a more serious expression. I quickly looked to where Juvia was and she was unconscious. My teeth were clenched, my hands were in fists, my eye slightly twitched, sweat rolled down my head, and my heart was pounding like crazy.

"Live, Lyon," I finally said. "Juvia needs someone to live for her. She needs you."

"What are you talking about, junior?" Lyon wiped the punch off his face and got back up on his feet. "Juvia is and always will be in love with you."

"I don't see that at all," I looked away to avoid eye contact. "Juvia deserves more. I'm not the guy for her."

"Who cares about that? The right to deserve someone... it doesn't matter!" Lyon raised his voice. "What matters is that two people love each other! If Juvia loves you then you better damn love her back!"

Yeesh, deja vu.

"I do!"

"GOOD!" Lyon crossed his arms and turned his back to me. "I guess I was a little too rash when I first saw her. I'm pretty sure someone else will be there. I don't need love right now."

I didn't say a word back. I crouched down next to Juvia and the skies were actually clearing up. The rain had stopped and the demon stopped moving. I guess the ice and rain was enough to defeat it. Lyon started walking back to camp and followed along carrying Juvia wedding style. I looked at her peaceful face and she was softly sleeping.

Even if Lyon practically gave Juvia to me... this wasn't the way how I wanted to win her over. Maybe this was just a rivalry thing where you want to earn your victory, but wait... this is Juvia we're talking about. She isn't some trophy to grab victory for. So why am I feeling like I haven't gained anything? My thoughts were being clouded up by all this confusion. I should be thrilled to have Juvia as my own, but I always want her to be happy too. Sure, she had always been happy before I returned those feelings, but now... will she still be happy? Loving someone one-sided is completely different from having love on both sides.

* * *

><p>"Good work," Erza said as we were entering an infirmary tent.<p>

"Let's patch up your wounds and we can head back to our guilds."

I let Juvia sleep on a bed and I sat next to her. They bandaged a few cuts and bruises on Lyon and he left without saying a word, not even a goodbye. I stared at him with a glare, not so much a death glare, but I didn't think much of it and turned back to Juvia. She was okay and was sleeping peacefully still. The girls left Juvia's tent and went to aid other injured people. They told me to go on without them if Juvia wakes up before they finish.

Next thing I knew, my hand was caressing her cheek. It was warm to the touch. She still didn't wake up to my relief. I stared at her face which felt like the longest time. I noticed she was getting closer and closer and then I realize... WAS I ABOUT TO KISS HER? WAIT, SHE WASN'T THE ONE GETTING CLOSER? My face was so close to hers, with our lips almost touching. My entire body flushed and I was scared to make a move. What if she woke up? Does she want me to do this? What if and what if and what if?

Her eyes opened. I quickly moved out her face and I was staring at the tent wall. Seeing her deep blue eyes made my heart sank in embarrassment. I was slightly sweating, but hopefully she wouldn't notice it. Juvia sat up from her bed and didn't say a word which drives me crazy. I could tell that see was staring at the back of my head, but I didn't dare turn around to see her. Why was I feeling like this? My heart was beating heavenly that I swear, Juvia could feel it.

"Why was Gray-sama so close to Juvia's face?" Dammit! I wanted her not to ask that question! I'm absolutely terrified at the moment. But this... this isn't like being in battle with your biggest fears, right? But then again... is Juvia my biggest fear? And my biggest love? I guess I'm so afraid to screw something up, cause I know I will, that I'll lose her.

"I uh...," Quick think of something! "I thought you had a pimple on your nose."

"Eh?"

Wow, smooth. Out of embarrassment, I stood up, and headed near the tent's door. I didn't go out, but I just stopped there. I'm such a joke. Behind me, I can hear Juvia get out of her bed and I was too nervous to turn back to look at her.

"Gray-sama..."

"Erm.. let's take you home," I walked about of the tent to see those grey clouds again.

* * *

><p>We sat on the train the same way, us on opposite sides. It was extremely quiet between us and the only noise was from the train and the rain hitting it. I took quick glances at Juvia, but she was always looking down. No sad faces or anything, but just her normal, content face. She wasn't even taking quick glances at me like she usually does. I wanted to talk to her, so bad, but I was so afraid to screw something up. Screw it.<p>

"Juvia," she looked up.

"What's on your mind?" I was scared to ask.

"A lot...," she said and I frowned. "Where did Lyon-kun go?"

"He left."

She didn't say another word and for some reason, I felt like blaming myself. Juvia be so out of character... it really hurts me seeing her like this. She was always so cheerful and smiling, you know, sometimes to the point where I'd rip my hair out, but still! She drives me crazy in so many ways.

"Juvia," I called her name again and, again, she looked up. "The time when you were passed out... did you happen to hear any conversation between me and Lyon? I mean like you know... there are those people that are like... yeah, but they can still hear and-"

"No, I didn't," she stopped my rambling. I noticed that she didn't say her name like she usually does. "J-Juvia didn't..."

That bothered me. She always spoke in a third-person and I'm pretty sure she does in her thoughts. I can tell that she knows herself that she isn't herself and she doesn't want me to notice. But its difficult to do something like that and she should never try to hide her feelings.

"Something is bothering you," I told her. "And it's about this whole ordeal isn't it?"

"Juvia doesn't want to lie...," she nodded.

"Let me ask you something," I shifted from my laid back position to a straight forward one. My body was leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and my hands clasped together. I looked straight at Juvia. "Do you love me?"

Juvia paused for a minute and I noticed a slight pink tint on her cheeks. It was a pretty stupid question to ask really, if she didn't love me anymore, which is understandable, she would've already left for Lyon. Then again... she is always someone who thinks of others before herself. Maybe she just didn't want to break one's heart, but if this was the case, then this is breaking her own heart.

* * *

><p><em>Recently, our guild won that stupid, pointless guild war against Phantom Lord. I've heard that Loke ditched the battle with those weird ghouls, but apparently it was for something important he needed to take care of. Whatever, I didn't really ask. It was late in the afternoon and we were both lounging and relaxing on top of the Fairy Tail building. <em>

_"Ey, Loke," he looked over. "I noticed that you've been pretty weak lately... not like in a bad way, but... is something wrong?"_

_"Oh yeah, don't worry," he said returning to has lazed face. A little wind quickly breezed right by. "Just... if I suddenly don't show up, it's because I have to be somewhere. I don't know when I'll be gone, it's just for something personal. Don't think too much of it." _

_"Ah alright," I replied. I would admit, I'll miss that strawberry-blonde womanizer. He was one of the few guys here that I don't feel like punching when having a normal conversation. _

_"So, how was that war with Phantom Lord? See any cute chicks?" _

_"Now that I think about it, I did fight a girl," I told him. "She was part of that Element 4 group... Juvia, I think." _

_"She seems cute." _

_"What's that suppose to mean?" _

_"Nothing?" _

_"Oh, well...," There was a slight pause. "She was pretty impressive with her Water Magic." _

_"Water Mage, eh?" Loke smirked. "Seems like you two would get along. Since Phantom Lord disbanded and all. Heh." _

_"Pfft, she's not that bad," I said. "She's kind of on the cute side." _

_"You interested in her?" he asked unexpectedly. _

_"I barely know her." _

_"So, you barely knew Lucy, and you had that moment of interest." _

_"Meh, interests are just for first impression and looks." _

_"Hah, what do you think Juvia thought about when she saw you?" _

_"I think it was that time of the month for her... she had a bunch of mood swings," Loke laughed at the comment. "If you were a girl, you would freak out if you were groped right?" _

_"Uh, sure? Well, if you put it in a guy's point of view, if I was groped... then the girl should be hot." _

_"What?" I didn't get what he was trying to get at. _

_"Nothing! But why did you ask a weird question?" _

_"Uh... nothing."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"In this lifetime and in the next, Juvia will always love Gray-sama."<p>

"I'm glad to hear that," we both smiled at each other. "I love you too."

At that moment, the train stopped and we were back at Magnolia Town.

"Gray-sama, you're shirt!"

"GAHHH! AT THIS TIME?"

After getting my shirt back on, I held Juvia's hand like a boss. We walked out of the train station together and I couldn't help but have a smile on my face. I felt like an idiot, but whatever. Juvia asked what we should do now, and I thought about it for awhile.

"I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Eh? Why?" Juvia was confused.

"I still feel like Lyon gave you to me, so I should do something to make me feel like I earn you."

"What does Gray-sama have in mind?"

"Uhhh...," I had to think of something, quick. "Ice-skating?"

How original...

"Juvia's over that," she said.

"Then... you can be my zombie killing partner and we'll do a zombie killing spree," I made her laugh, that's a plus.

"As long as Juvia is with Gray-sama, she'll feel like it's always a date!"

"Then, I hope I'm always with you."

I gave her a kiss... ON THE LIPS! My heart was beating veru loudly. Sure, I've dated other girls before years back, but being with Juvia made me feel like an inexperienced noob. We we parted, I noticed a blush across Juvia's face and she was so beautiful. I quickly looked away to prevent her from seeing any blush. I had my arm around her and we had nothing else to do but return to the guild. Oh gosh, what kind of hell will be brought upon me. Team Lyon would probably shred me to pieces. Oh well, I had the girl I wanted and I'm going to keep her.

The sky was clear without a cloud in sight and all I had in my thoughts was her.

* * *

><p><strong>GAWEGARGAWGGSGDSGG! SORRY, I couldn't think of a date thingy for Gray and Juvia... maybe I'll do a random drabble or something when the thought comes up. ANYWAYS, I don't think this was my best... *sniff* it's so hard to get inspired, I need to watch more movies or something. The Lyon Ending might be more difficult since we don't see much of them together... aw. <strong>

**On the side note, the "In this lifetime and in the next, I will always love you" is from a movie! A JACKIE CHAN MOVIE! Go watch New Police Story if you haven't! Think of a live action anime LOL! Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews! And thank you for waiting! And sorry if this isn't what you expect or you expected more, but! Idk. :D**


	3. Ending B

**Sorry for the wait, but thank you for waiting! Here you go, Lyon lovers! It is in a third-person point of view (narrator) due to the fact that it is difficult to get Lyon's point of view with such a small amount of seeing his personality.  
><strong>

**Also, this a completely different story from Ending A and has nothing to do with it. Please enjoy!**

**** I ALSO RECOMMENDED READING THIS WHILE LISTENING TO -TORADORA! OST: LOST MY PIECES- AND HAVE IT ON REPEAT! Not to make you cry but... it was the song I listened to while creating this... OMG... but please enjoy! I love you all my reviewers and I just want to thank you! Because of you, it gave me lost of inspiration!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was quite a winter night that evening, despite it being spring. It was a full moon, the luminescene filled the absence of the Sun. The dormitory of the women of Fairy Tail, Fairy Hills, was just barely in sight, right at the entrance to the gate to be exact. It was so cold, the breath of a non-Ice Mage could be clearly shown... and with a heated body, it almost seemed like a cloud escaping from the lips.<p>

"Juvia, are you okay?" a man's voice, Lyon's, had a sound of that like a person that gives so much care. Noticing the slight shivers of the Water Mage, he took off his fur coat (nothing he was not use to) and placed it over Juvia's shoulders, reminiscent of their first encounter. However, this time, Juvia held onto it. Gray was no where to defend her from his rival.

"Juvia is fine, Lyon-kun," another cloud of her breath was released as she spoke.

"It is quite a cold night. Get inside before you catch a cold," Lyon suddenly turned and walked slowly away. He had his hands in his pockets and kept a cool persona, but in his thoughts, he felt like he had achieved victory.

Juvia seemed like she had been shot by an arrow. Is this her change of heart? Looking up at the sky, she sees a lone grey cloud floating slowly. Then, walking towards the door to the lobby of Fairy Hills.

* * *

><p>The next morning seemed so serene. The night before, the girls of Fairy Tail actually didn't bother Juvia about her 'walk' with Lyon yesterday. A soft smile was shining across Juvia's face as she couldn't help but be in a good mood. She felt strange, but in a good kind.<p>

Feeling like she hasn't been on a job recently, she decided to find a simple job. Looking at all the different fliers, she quickly scanned through all the available ones. After a few minutes of going through which she prefers doing, she grabbed two, one in each hand.

Before she could decided between the two she narrowed her choices from, a familiar old-man's voice called out for her.

"Juvia!"

"Huh? Oh, Master," Juvia posted the flier she had on her left and back on the request board. After quickly doing that, she turned her head down to give her tiny Master her attention.

"Listen, Juvia...," he said with a scrunchy elderly voice. "Do not get mad at you're old Master... but..."

Pause.

"I lost a bet to an old, ugly, demon granny..."

"Master Ooba-Basaama?"

"Ehhhh?" Makarov had his eyes widened. "You know her?"

"Ahh... J-Juvia visited Lamia Scale a few times...," Juvia wiped the back of her head. She tried keeping a happy composture to try and prevent Master from getting angry for her going to a rival's guild. Though, Gramps seemed more shocked than upset.

"A-Anyways...," he coughed. "The Masters and I had a little card, gambling yesterday..."

"Gambling?"

"SHH! Es-Especially do N-NOT t-tell Er-Erza or Mi-M-Mira...," Master stammered in her ear, using Titan to raise his height to her level. However, his attempt at keeping voices down actually turned around a few heads inside the guild. "Promise me, Juvia!"

"J-Juvia promises...," she had her right hand up to indicating that she is not lying.

"Thank you...," he calmed down and returned to his normal size. "Anyways... we all had a bet that the loser would have to have one of their members do a favor to the winner... Lucky Bob and Goldmine didn't have to be part of this... but..."

"What did she want?"

"Well, she's been wanting to have a pool and hot springs installed at her guild HQ...," Master quickly started waving his hands in front of him. "I-I j-just needed a Water Mage an-and I can only trust you Juvia! Please d-do think that the wrong way-"

"No, no...," Juvia, realizing that she was still holding a job request form, placed the flier back on the board. "Juvia would like to do it for Master. Juvia needed to go to Lamia Scale again anyways, I have to return Lyon-kun's coat."

"Eh? Really? Are you sure?"

Juvia nodded with a big smile. She bowed to her Master and excused herself to grab some things at Fairy Hills. After leaving the building, a woman with the soul of a demon came to the request board where Master and Juvia had just been.

"Mira, what are you doing?" a knightly clad Erza walked up to her former rival. "Master was acting weird, what do you think that was about? It seemed suspicious.. but I know Master wouldn't have any bad intentions or anything..."

"Forget about that for a second, Erza. Look at this!"

Shoving a piece of paper at Erza, it was the last request form that Juvia had been holding the longest. It had a few bends and wrinkles on it from a strong grip.

It read 'Wanted: Dynamic Ice Mage' in big bolded letters across the page.

"And then... LOOK. AT. THIS!" Holding up another flier that Juvia previously held. But before Mirajane could say another word out of her mouth, Erza grabbed the job request, crumbled it in her hands into a little ball, and threw it at Mira's forehead.

"Don't fuss over Juvia's love life, Mira."

"You don't have to be so mean Erza!" Mirajane whined holding her forehead and giving the scarlet-haired woman the ( 3 ).

Erza left to go armor shopping and Mira, being the meddler that she is, uncrumbled the piece of paper that had been abandoned on the floor.

"Mira-nee, what is this?" Lisanna, suddenly coming from her big sister's shoulder, read the wrinkled up piece of paper. "Wanted: Tour guides with high knowledge of Phantom Lord? EH?"

"Shhh...," Mirajane sushed her sister. "Some historians are using Phantom Lord's former HQ as a museum sort of type to teach people about disbanded guilds."

"What does this mean?"

"Remember? Juvia and Gray first met there! I was watching her, she had this held in her hand, but she placed it back."

"And...," Lisanna sounded more impatient rather than curious.

"That other flier she held was looking for a Dynamic Ice Mage and Juvia held onto that one the longest! That means that she rather move onto Lyon than remember a moment she had with Gray a long time ago! Do you know what this means?"

"Mira-nee... you're scaring me," Lisanna had a sweat drop behind her forehead. She held her hands in front of her body from the overly dramatic Mira. "You're perceptiveness is creepy."

"Hmph, that just means that I'm right."

"Don't sound like you're proud!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry idiot Makarov sent you here Juvia...," Ooba-Basaama took a sip of her tea. Juvia had finished helping get the water running for the hot springs and pool and the Lamia Scale master had treated her to tea. "Honestly, I didn't expect to see you again."<p>

"Well, Juvia is the only pure Water Mage in Fairy Tail."

"I did not know that, but I do enjoy your company."

Granny Ooba-Basaama had always had a calm demeanor around Juvia Lockser even the guild had noticed. For some reason, the aura around her went from a nagging, old lady to a sweet, gentle Grandma figure. In all honesty, Ooba-Basaama sees Juvia like she had seen the daughter she had lost from Deliora.

"They have the same beautiful, sweet eyes," the aging Master always thought.

"Lyon really likes you Juvia," she suddenly said without a sense of regret.

Juvia didn't respond, but she didn't reject the notion at all. She finished sipping her French tea and set it down on the coffee table where they were sitting at.

"May I ask you advice?"

That pronoun again... I.

"Of course, dear."

"I- Juvia's certain that Master Ooba-Basaama is very beautiful... and you have experience with love... so... Juvia is wondering..."

"Child, love is very complicated, especially when you are very young. Often, you could be blinded by it as well. Take my granddaughter for example."

"Sherry-san?"

"Yes. She had always been head over heels for that Lyon," she giggled under her breath just thinking about it. "But, she is now with that lover boy, Ren."

" Yeah..."

"Even though I detest that he is from a rivaling guild, he does make her happy. Sherry always wanted to be loved, but she didn't receive that from the person she did love. Having that feeling, it does make you quite lonely, doesn't it?" she sighed remembering how lonely she was before.

"I guess you're right but...," Juvia paused for a moment to feel that her heart had just been beating at an accelerated pace, almost like adrenaline. "Gray-sama... he had always been the one that... made Juvia feel like she wasn't as lonely as she thought. When seeing him for the first time, I... Juvia saw the sky for the first time. All those clouds faded away and Juvia felt warm... nothing cold came out anymore. And now... Gray-sama return those feelings! But... I can't forget Lyon-kin... my head is full of clouds and I feel like I can't reach the sky anymore."

Grandma Ooba-Basaama couldn't make any words come out of her. The confession that Juvia poured out was so much for her to handle. Holding her fingers to her eyelids, she tried so hard not to let anything escape her eyes.

"Juvia dear, I am sorry, but... I just remembered that I have a meeting soon," she is lying. "I will always be here if you need to talk again."

Forcing a smile, but a sincere one, Granny said goodbye with Fairy Tail's Water Mage.

* * *

><p><em>"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" <em>

_"I am a fully matured grown woman! I am taking my children and leaving this awful place!"_

_"Awful? This is your home! I had been taking care of you ever since you were born and ever since your kids were born!" _

_"I have the freedom to choose my home and it is with my husband! You cannot keep treating me like a child, especially when I have to take care of my own! Goodbye and goodnight!" _

_The door slams. A young woman, long flowing magenta hair is swaying in the snowy wind. With one arm, she holds a baby wrapped in many layers of blankets to keep her warm from the winter. In her other hand, it held a small daughter's young hand. Neither of them knew what was happening, but they felt the tension inside that home. They were only told by their mother, that they were going to be with their father. _

_But what they left behind was a grieving mother, falling to her knees in pure agony. Who would have ever known that a daughter would leave her mother in such a way and for such a reason. The last sight of her only daughter and grandchildren was from an argument. The deep blue eyes of her pride and joy was filled with anger. Perhaps, she could not stop her daughter from leaving her, it was inevitable. Her son-in-law had been gone for a job for years and her daughter finally found out where he is staying at. For the sake of love, she left her mother and went in pursuit of her husband._

_All a mother could ask for is to part on a well note with her daughter, but what broke her was the news. _

_"Y-You're lying to me!" The woman, now growing a few grey hairs, held close two sleeping children. Though, she made sure that she covered their ears to prevent them from reawakening from her screaming. "Where is she? She has to be here!" _

_"Everyone has been accounted for, ma'am. I am sorry, if she is not here, then..." _

_Without another argument to happen, she left the hospital. Inside were survivors of the recent demon attack, only the survivors and no one else._ _She had lost her daughter without mending the crack that was between their relationship. If she had kept her from going, would she she still have her precious alive? _

* * *

><p>Finding an old picture, Ooba-Basaama sees a family photo. Herself, her daughter, and her two grandchildren. The only way that she can see the sweet eyes of her daughter, but now... she can also see those eyes in Juvia Lockser.<p>

"Please do not end up like my daughter, Juvia...," she prayed and wept out all her emotions.

* * *

><p>Walking, taking her time, Juvia was returning back to Magnolia Town. It was close to sunset, but time was going awfully was not in today, which may or may not have disappointed Juvia. However, she felt like she wanted to see him. Of course, she had to return his coat, but realized that she was still holding it. She could have left it there for another guild member to return it for her but...<p>

"Juvia."

Looking up, the first thing she sees is spiky graish-bluish hair.

"I heard that you were in town, so I quickly came to see you."

"I-Juvia wants to return this," she awkwardly shoves the neatly folded coat close to Lyon's face. It disrupted his sight and all he could see was fur poking his eyes. He frowned seeing Juvia run past him. He felt like he did something wrong, or was it something else that is bothering Juvia?

It had been a few months since that certain situation between the love triangle. In fact, that was the last time he had seen Gray as well even if Lyon had visited Fairy Tail many times. Feeling a sudden drop in temperature, Lyon look up to see clouds forming in. They were heavily grey, but... no rain was falling. There was definitely moisture in the air, but nothing of liquid water sort.

* * *

><p>Juvia couldn't have tears fall no matter how sad she felt. Her heart felt numb and heavy as she covered her face in her pillow. Looking through her window, she noticed the clouds as well, but not the rain. She really didn't want to rain to appear again, but the clouds weren't helping.<p>

Her thoughts are so confused and she is killing herself with mounts of questions. For some reason, she couldn't figure out why she is feeling like this now. Was it because of her conversation with Ooba-Basaama? Juvia couldn't even make out why she is not crying, but she does know that she is not feeling sad about Lyon... but was it Gray that is clouding her head?

"Oh yeah...," she muffled in her pillow and stared at the portrait she had of Gray framed on her wall. "Gray-sama hasn't talked to Juvia in awhile... Juvia hasn't even seen him."

She heard knocking on her door, but Juvia didn't feel like speaking or moving for that matter. Manipulating her water body, she opened the door with her Water Magic... what laziness that brings to a woman in a puzzling situation.

"Hey."

"Lyon-kun?"

He let himself in and sat on the side of the bed with Juvia laying tummy down behind him. She buried her face in her pillow and didn't ask him anything about why he is here. She was actually use to it always being Lyon instead of Gray. Out of instinct, Lyon placed a hand on Juvia's bare head. It surprised Juvia, but it also made her feel warm inside. Just a simple gesture filled her heart with comfort.

"Gray really misses you."

"Ehh?" Juvia shot up from her position and looked at the back of Lyon's face. She was even more shocked at Lyon's comment. Saying something like that about his rival in love, Juvia couldn't even imagine saying that to Lucy, her so-called rival in love, about Gray. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why is Lyon-kun saying this?"

"It's okay Juvia, don't worry about me," he brushed off Juvia's hand. Though, she placed it back on his shoulder, but this time, he forced it off. "I'll go talk to Gray now."

He got up from his position and walked out of Juvia's room. Juvia couldn't say a single world, not even able to making a single sound. She stayed on her bed without moving much of body in any motion. After a few minutes, she got herself together and tried running after Lyon.

"Lyon-kun?" she said in an extremely quiet voice. Lyon Bastia was no where in sight and he had just told her that he will make Juvia be with Gray, but... she felt water drop on her hand. "Rain?"

She looked up at the clouds, they were still grey, but... there was no rain. Nothing was falling from the sky at all. Looking back at her hand, it wasn't her imagination. There is definitely water droplets right below her right index finger. She saw more water dropping on her hand again.

"Oh...," she said to herself.

They were tears.

Running toward the tall gate of Fairy Hills, she looked left and right, then left again. She looked like she was frantically looking for someone. But there was no soul in sight. She fell to her knees and allowed her tears to fall to the ground. This is the first time she has cried without having the clouds cry along with her.

If Lyon is giving up, then she could be with Gray. But, Lyon would be alone and will be left to love another person he could definitely be happy with. Lyon with another girl, and not Juvia. Why is Lyon giving up on Juvia? That question is appearing more in her head than any of the others she asked herself before.

"Ju-... I don't want Lyon-kun to go...," she was actually shocked at what she just said out loud. Words from her head? No... Juvia knows that what she just said, was from the heart. "I want to be with Lyon."

'Lyon' ... she kept repeating his name in her head as she ran towards Gray's home. As she is rushing her feet to move, she left behind small drops of tears.

* * *

><p>"You're... kidding, right?"<p>

"No, I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

"Then believe me when you have her in your arms without me there to try and take her away."

"This doesn't make sense, Lyon! Why? You're the type that always wants to surpass-"

"This is different! This is Juvia we're talking about..." Lyon clenched his fists and didn't dare to look at Gray again. "She loves you dearly."

There was a moment of silence between the two Ice Mages. Neither of them had unconsciously stripped themselves since that fateful day which was quite out of character for both of them. Also, neither of them could say a word to what Lyon had decided to do.

"Juvia is unable to decide between us, and it is wrong of me to hog her... doesn't seem fair to me," Lyon said to break the awkward silence in the room.

Gray was looking out his window from the second floor of his apartment. Noticing blocks away is a small blue dot. It was Juvia's wavy hair, without her signature big curls. She seemed like she had been a mess and he watched her running toward the building. Looking closely, she didn't seem in joy to be able to be with Gray. She was still crying and looked as if she is chasing after somebody, someone that isn't Gray. As she was getting closer and closer, Gray sees her trip.

"Lyon... get out."

He had a questioning look, but didn't ask Gray why the sudden command. Though, he complied anyway. Before walking down to lobby of the apartment complex, Lyon wanted to say one last thing to his junior.

"Gray, put you're clothes back on."

"AHH!"

He left with a chuckle, and he continue to laugh softly to himself until he was outside. He opened his eyes from the previous laughing session and noticed Juvia, with a few scrapes on her cheeks. It was hard to tell between small scraps and blush, but she had both. She didn't mind the pain at all that she fell face first on the stone path.

"Idiot, what are you doing here?"

Juvia cried even more hearing Lyon's voice again. She was crying of happiness. Happy, that she was glad that the last meeting she had with Lyon wasn't the last. She let herself fall into Lyon's arms and she held him tightly. Lyon, shocked but really, really happy, returned the embrace. He peeked one eye open to see how the rain still hasn't fallen even though he could feel that Juvia is crying so much right now.

"Please... don't leave me," she choked on her tears.

Not wanting to mention Gray, he answered her by holding onto her tighter. He will not let her go. Gray allowed Juvia to see the light, but Lyon allowed her to be truly free from the rain. Juvia is able to cry without having the rain with her, without her sadness to join in on her emotions.

Even more so, the clouds slowly began leaving the skies of Magnolia and came in a different shade of clouds. It wasn't completely white, but more of like grayish-blue.

Gray, watching the entire scene, accepted this and was happy with it. He realize that he couldn't make Juvia as happy as Lyon could easily do. He let out small tears to let out the pain of losing Juvia, but he was okay."

"Hh... WHERE IS MY.. hh... PANTS?" Gray hic'd, wiping his tears and he coped with his loss.

Able to hear Gray's shouting, Juvia and Lyon laughed together and left hand in hand. "Let's get you some band-aids."

"Stop making fun of Juvia!"

She felt something warm out of the blue. She peeked open her eyes and noticed the closed eyes of Lyon. She closed her eyes again and held onto his hand even tighter, and Lyon's hand perspired more. His kiss was warm and love was channeled throughout Juvia's body and she couldn't help but feel like smiling despite having her lips occupied by the person she loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Err... significantly shorter than Ending A... sorry! Probably because I didn't include Team Gray or Lyon gags in this one... Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviewing!<br>**


End file.
